Shining Light
by Henrika
Summary: A new enemy has arisen after the D-reaper.The tamers must head back to the Digital world to stop it before its too late. Henrika and Jerato. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Shining Light  
  
By Henrika  
  
Henrika- Hey everybody! This is my first fic. Review, but don't flame. It is a total Henrika.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"No! Absolutely not." Rumiko told the girl who was sitting across the table from her.  
  
"Mom, we have to go. Henry found out that there is a digimon who destroying other digimon almost as fast as the D-reaper." Rika replied.  
  
"I don't care. You are not going back to the digital world." Rumiko shot back at her daughter.  
  
"Dear, you know she has to go and Renamon will protect her." Rika's grandmother said.  
  
"But, but, but she could get hurt." Rumiko muttered.  
  
"Honey, she did fine the last time. You'll protect her from anything dangerous, right Renamon?" Rika's grandmother asked the yellow fox digimon in the corner.  
  
"I will not let any harm come to her." Renamon said.  
  
"Good, then it's settled. Rika you can go to the digital world on one condition." Rika's grandmother said.  
  
"What condition?" Rika asked.  
  
"Come home safe." Rika's grandmother said.  
  
"It's a deal. Thanks grandma." Rika said as she jumped up and hugged her. "I love you mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Rika said as she hugged her mom. "C'mon Renamon. We have to meet the others in the park." Renamon and Rika ran out of the room towards the park.  
  
"Bout time you got here." Kazu said as Rika hurried into Guilmon's hideout.  
  
"Very funny Kazu." Rika said as she looked around. All the tamers and their digimon were there except for Suzie, Ai, and Mako. "How did you get Suzie to stay home?' Rika asked Henry.  
  
"I left her Lopmon and Impmon to torture with Miss pretty pants. Why wouldn't she want to stay?" Henry said. Everyone laughed.  
  
Henry then turned serious. "O.K. everyone. Listen up. We have to get rid of this digimon before he does anymore damage. Everyone ready?"  
  
"Let's do it." Kenta said as Marine Angemon hovered near him.  
  
"Sure." Said Kazu and Guardramon at the same time.  
  
"Ready as always. Monodramon?" Ryo said as Monodramon nodded his head.  
  
"For the digital world! Right, Calumon?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Yea!" Calumon said as he flipped in the air.  
  
"Let's go Guilmon." Takato said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Guilmon replied.  
  
"Do you have to ask, Henry?" Rika said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Terriermon asked as he jumped through the digital gate.  
  
Everyone went through the gate. This time they started falling immediately.  
  
"Hey Takato, just like old times huh?" Henry shouted as they continued to fall.  
  
"What is the deal with all the big digital holes here?" Rika yelled as she fell past Henry. Then they hit the ground.  
  
"Okay, I have a suggestion. Let's not do that again." Kazu said as he climbed out of the hole he made.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Henry asked. The tamers grouped up again and started planning.  
  
"Is it just me or was that big palace not there before?" Takato asked as the tamers turned toward a palace just off in the distance.  
  
"I'd say that's where the evil digimon is." Ryo said.  
  
"So what's our plan guys? Do we just go and attack him?" Kenta asked. There was a dead silence as the tamers looked at each other, the palace, then back at each other.  
  
"I vote that we rest up and take a crack at this digimon in the morning." Kazu said.  
  
"Good idea Kazu. Okay, let's rest up then regroup in the morning." Takato said.  
  
"We should probably take watches." Jeri said.  
  
"I'll take first watch." Henry said.  
  
"I'll take second watch. That way I get to chose who gets the next watch." Rika grinned maliciously. There was a chorus of "goodnights" then everyone went to bed except Henry.  
  
Ten minutes later Henry heard a noise. When he looked up he saw Rika walking toward him out of the cave where they had camped. "Henry, I couldn't sleep, do you mind if I watch with you?" Rika asked.  
  
Henry looked stunned for about a second then said, "Sure Rika, pull up some ground." Rika sat down next to Henry and looked out into the distance. After a couple of minutes Henry ventured to ask "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"One reason is that half of the things in there snore and the second reason is I'm worried." Rika said.  
  
"Why are you worried?" Henry asked. Rika looked at long and hard at Henry before she answered.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" she asked.  
  
"You have my word." Henry answered.  
  
"I don't want to fight. I mean look at all the pain it causes. You probably think I'm a coward now." Rika said as she hung her head.  
  
"No Rika, I would never think you were a coward. When you first met me I didn't want to fight either. I just learned that I had to fight to protect my friends." Henry said. Rika looked up at him in surprise. "Go get some sleep Rika. I think you'll be able to now." Henry said as he got up and offered his hand to Rika.  
  
"What about you?" Rika asked as he pulled her up. "I'll just stand watch till I get tired and then I'll wake somebody up. Goodnight Rika." Henry said.  
  
"Goodnight Henry." Rika said as she backed into the cave.  
  
Morning came and Takato was the first one to wake up. "C'mon Guilmon. It's morning." Takato said while he was shaking Guilmon.  
  
"More bread please." Guilmon murmured in his sleep. Takato gave up and went outside. Takato stretched and looked around.  
  
"Henry! What are you still doing out here?" Takato asked the boy sitting near the corner of the cave.  
  
"Good morning to you too Takato." Henry said as he got up and looked inside the cave.  
  
"Are you the first one up?" Henry asked Takato.  
  
"Yeah. Why were you out here all night?" Takato asked.  
  
"I didn't want to wake anybody up. Sorry." Henry shrugged as he walked into the cave and walked out with a woozy Terriermon in his arms.  
  
"Five more minutes." the rabbit digimon moaned.  
  
Pretty soon the rest of the tamers started walking out of the cave. Rika flashed Henry a quick smile and they all sat down over Takato's backpack of bread to plan out their attack.  
  
Henrika-What do you think? Please review!!!! 


	2. Facing the enemy

Shining Light By Henrika  
  
Henrika- Okay,first things first. This story is set about two weeks after Takato found the portal and the digimon came back. I admit that the characters are a little OOC but work with me on it!  
  
Second, thanks to Takako, The Biggest Dreamer Lily, and archforge for reviewing. Archforge you gave me some really good tips so I'm reworking the story slightly.  
  
Oh and if you haven't review yet please do!  
  
In this chapter Henry is very OOC and the chapter is short so forgive me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Great. It's all set." Takato said after they had finished planning an attack.  
  
"Yep, we run in there without a plan like always." Rika joked. Everyone laughed. Then they set off toward the palace.  
  
The palace door was locked.  
  
"I'll fix that. Guardian barrage!" Guardromon said as he fired his missiles at the door.  
  
The door fell in and Kazu said, "Oh man, I have the coolest digimon ever!"  
  
The tamer's entered the palace and found themselves in the main chamber of the palace. A digimon sat on a throne while several Geckomon sat near it. Ryo aimed his D-power at the digimon and got nothing back.  
  
"Oh great, no data. What is this guy?" Ryo yelled. "Oh wait, here it goes. Asoramon, a demon type digimon, mega level." Ryo said as the data on his D- power disappeared.  
  
'Asora? Why does that sound familiar?' Henry thought. A flashback hit Henry as he realized why it was familiar. "In Sandscript there is an ancient legend about of group of good spirits called the Devas. They battled the evil demon Asora and prevented him from fully entering this world." Henry's Sensei had said. "Great, it took twelve Devas to just to fend this guy off." Henry said. "Pitiful weaklings!" came an evil sounding voice from the digimon.  
  
"Get on the ground and show proper respect!" yelled Asoramon. Unwillingly the tamers and their digimon fell to the floor, except for two. Rika's knees had buckled, but she had remained upright and Henry was standing firm.  
  
"What is this!" Asoramon yelled, taken aback at the sight of two humans standing against him.  
  
Asoramon stood up and aimed his attack at Rika.  
  
"Nightmare blast!" Asoramon shouted.  
  
Henry quickly placed himself in front of Rika and took the attack head-on. But nothing happened. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Henry told Asoramon. "Rika, are you okay?" Henry asked the stunned girl behind him.  
  
Rika managed to stutter out "Yeah, I.I'm fine. What about." Henry cut her off before she could say another word.  
  
"Rika, I need you to take your D-power and aim it at Asoramon on the count of three. Okay?" Henry asked.  
  
"I'm with ya." Rika said as she gripped her D-power.  
  
"Three, two, one, NOW!" Henry yelled as he raised his D-power and a green light shot out of it. Rika did the same and a blue light shot out. The two light streams wound around each other and shot straight through Asoramon.  
  
"No! This cannot be!" Asoramon yelled as he turned into data and floated away. Then the palace began to shake and collapse.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Takato yelled. The tamers managed to get off of the ground and run through the exit.  
  
"What.huff.happened back.there?" Takato asked after their narrow escape. "We have to get out of here." Henry said as he reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out there was a green card between his fingers.  
  
"A green card?" an astonished Ryo asked.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digital gate activate!" Henry yelled. A digital gate appeared before the tamers and they ran towards it as the palace collapsed behind them.  
  
Henrika- Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. Explanations

Shining Light By Henrika  
  
Henrika- Hi everybody. NO THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! I got a bunch of reviews saying that I rushed the ending. I still have like three or four more chapters to go! Please keep reviewing though!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Tamers fell through the gate into Guilmon's hideout.  
  
"What just happened?" Jeri asked as she pushed Guilmon off her. "Dude, get off of me."  
  
Kazu yelled as he tried to shove Guardramon off him.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Guardramon said as he managed to get up.  
  
"Rika, are you all right?" a worried Renamon asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Henry?" Rika asked as Renamon pulled her up.  
  
"Over here." came a noise from the corner. Henry was sitting in the corner of the hideout while Terriermon sat next to him.  
  
"Henry, do you mind if I ask you a question? Could you explain everything that just happened?" Takato asked.  
  
"I'll try." Henry said as he motioned everyone to sit down. "I thought Asoramon sounded familiar. When I had asked my sensei about the Devas, he said that they battled a demon named Asora. When he tried to make us bow I just knew that I couldn't give him that power. I think Rika knew it too." Henry said as he looked at Rika. "After Asoramon tried to attack Rika I thought of using my D-power and told Rika to use hers. You know what happened up to then." Henry said.  
  
"What about the green card?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know", Henry said, "I was just concentrating on getting out of the digital world and it appeared. It's kinda funny. We've each have had a card that was the color of our D-power." he said, indicating Takato and Rika.  
  
"You're right. Uh,well." Takato said.  
  
"Play!' Calumon yelled as he leapt into Takato's arms.  
  
"Calumon is there anytime that you don't think about playing or eating?" Takato asked.  
  
The little digimon put his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a second. His ears drew back inside his head then popped out as he said "Nope!"  
  
"Typical. Hey Guilmon, I bet I can make it to the pond before you." Takato said as he raced out.  
  
"No fair, Takatomon! You got a head start!" Guilmon whined as he went after Takato.  
  
"And he thinks the digimon are typical." Rika muttered.  
  
"Guess I'd better follow them. Thanks Henry." Jeri said as she walked out.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Henry. You want to play in the pond Marine Angemon?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Sure." Marine Angemon said as they walked out.  
  
"Dude, I can so totally beat you in a race." Kazu said to Guardramon.  
  
"Not a chance." Guardramon said as he ran out of the hideout.  
  
"Wait! You big doofus. I'm supposed to say Go!" Kazu yelled.  
  
"GO!" Guardramon yelled back. Kazu ran after the fleeing digimon.  
  
"Monodramon, you can go with them if you want. I just wanted to tell Rika something." Ryo said.  
  
"Okay." Monodramon said as he trotted off in the direction off the pond.  
  
"Rika?" Ryo said.  
  
"What?" Rika asked.  
  
"I just wanted to say that.uh, you really are a stronger tamer than me. And I know who you really belong with now." Ryo said with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Rika looked at Ryo for a second and said "Thanks Ryo." Ryo left the hideout and ran toward the pond.  
  
"What did he mean by that Rika?" Renamon asked her tamer.  
  
"I'll tell you what it means. It means that mphh humh." Terriermon said as Henry clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Renamon, could you possibly take Terriermon over to the pond?" Henry asked. Renamon grabbed Terriermon, nodded to Rika, then disappeared with Terriermon.  
  
"Henry.I wanted to take you for .saving my life." Rika stammered out.  
  
"I had to protect you Rika. I really care about you. What was that?" Henry said as an enormous explosion occurred outside of the hideout. The pair ran out into the park and found a large digimon in front of them.  
  
" No! It can't be. It's Asoramon!" Rika yelled.  
  
Henrika-I told you it wasn't over! Review! 


	4. The true monster

Shining Light By Henrika  
  
Disclaimer- This applys to all chapters. Read my keyboard people, I don't own Digimon!  
  
Henrika- Hi everyone! I didn't mean to leave it this long. Sorry! Another fight chapter and I explain some things. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are really helping!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!" Asoramon laughed. "You pitiful humans actually thought you destroyed me! I used an Aliasmon to test your power!" Asoramon boomed at the two tamers.  
  
"Great! Aliasmon can take on the identity of any digimon they're commanded to." Rika said sarcastically.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot harder than last time!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Nightmare Blast!" Asoramon yelled. This time she couldn't move and the attack hit her in the leg, leaving a bloody gash.  
  
"Rika!" Henry yelled.  
  
**************  
  
"Rika." Renamon said as her fur rose.  
  
"Digimon." Guilmon said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
The digimon ran back towards the hideout. "Let's go!" Ryo shouted as the other tamers quickly realized that a battle was going on and ran in the direction the digimon had gone.  
  
"Nightmare Claws!" Asoramon yelled as the rest of the tamers came in to the clearing across from Henry and Rika.  
  
Henry only had time to raise his arms defensively before the attack surrounded him. The sheer force of the blow blew him back and he landed in a bloody heap on the ground.  
  
"Nooooo." Rika moaned as saw what happened. Using her good leg and her hands she started to drag herself over to the crumpled tamer's form. A red trail appeared behind her as she worked her way over, hoping that Asoramon wouldn't finish them off.  
  
"Not so powerful without the help of those nasty digi-gnomes, are you?" Asoramon taunted. (A/N: This is how they were able to stand up against the Aliasmon back at the palace.)  
  
The other tamers, seeing that Asoramon was about to kill their friends, sprung into action.  
  
"Guys, we have to get him before he get us. Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" Ryo yelled.  
  
At the same time Rika had finally reached Henry. "Henry, please get up. I.I can't do this without you. Don't give up on me now. Henry answer me!" Rika said as she shook him.  
  
Henry moaned slightly, but was smiling when he looked over at Rika.  
  
"On three right?" Rika asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Henry agreed.  
  
"One, two, THREE!" They said simultaneously. Their digimon began to glow.  
  
"DIGIVOLUTION_"  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to.Growlmon!"  
  
"Monodramon digivolve to.Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve to.Kyubimon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to.Gargomon!"  
  
"Dragon Slash!" "Desolation Claw!" "Dragon Wheel!" "Gargo Laser!" "Guardian Barrage!" "Kahuna Wave!"  
  
Asoramon was distracted for the moment and it was all the time Henry and Rika needed. A digi-gnome flew away as the blue and green beams of light shot from their D-powers and intertwined like before. The power hit Asoramon, but this time he merely laughed at the combined tamer's powers.  
  
"Is that the best you can do!" he mocked.  
  
"Jeri, we have to help them!" Takato yelled.  
  
"We choose our own destiny Takato!" Jeri yelled back. The two raised their D-powers. Jeri's staticky D-power shot forth a yellow light that twined itself with the red one that shot from Takato's D-power. Asoramon started to break up slightly, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Pathetic humans!" Asoramon roared.  
  
Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo saw that their help was needed and aimed their D- powers at Asoramon too. The light also shot forth from their digivices and they added their power to the building attack. Asoramon screamed in pain.  
  
"Foxtail Inferno!" "Gargo Laser!" "Pyrosphere!" "Guardian Barrage!" "Kahuna Wave!" "Desolation Claw!" the digimon yelled as they added their energy to the attack.  
  
The attacks and the tamer's lights combined and descended on Asoramon. Everyone was blinded by the resulting white flash that engulfed the evil digimon.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Asoramon yelled as his data finally broke apart and dispersed into the air.  
  
The light disappeared and the shocked group finally snapped out of their amazement. It was Renamon who broke the silence. "Rika!" she yelled as she ran to her tamer's side.  
  
"How did Asoramon come back? I thought he was destroyed." Takato asked Jeri as they ran toward the hurt tamers. Renamon helped Rika onto her feet.  
  
Rika answered Takato's question by saying "An Aliasmon. He took Asoramon's form."  
  
In the meantime Terriermon had ran over to what was left of his tamer. "Henry? Wake up Henry! You have to wake up! We won! Henry?" Terriermon asked Henry. Henry didn't wake up though.  
  
"Renamon, we have to help him." Rika begged her partner.  
  
"I'll do what I can Rika. Jeri? Can you help Rika walk?" Jeri instantly went to Rika's side while Renamon scooped Henry into her arms. "We have to get them to a hospital." Renamon said.  
  
"West Shinjuku Hospital is right up the street." Kenta volunteered.  
  
"Dude, then what are we waiting for?" Kazu asked. The tamers set off in the direction of the hospital.  
  
Henrika- OK. Maybe that was a bit corny. I don't know. Review and tell me! OH and I still have a few more chapters left. Keep R+R! And could somebody please tell me what lol and ja ne mean. Thank you very much! 


	5. Memories

Shining Light By Henrika  
  
Henrika- OK. I know I am a sucky writer. Forgive me, it is only my first fic! I also updated my author profile in case anyone cares. It tells about some fics I'm going to do when I'm finished with this one. And this fic won't be over till I say it's over. I have about two chapters left to go. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Where am I?" Rika wondered.' She was sitting in complete darkness. 'Wait, what's that?' A scene had appeared in front of her. "It's kinda like those plays Grandma and I went and saw." She thought to herself. She saw a little boy getting beat up by a little blue-haired boy. The other boy got hurt and the blue-haired boy was horrified. He ran away.  
  
Rika was surprised when she heard his thoughts. 'I have to hold back. I shouldn't fight. It's wrong.' the boy thought. "Wait!" Rika yelled. The little boy disappeared.  
  
In a few seconds the same boy appeared except he was a few years older. He had his back against the wall while a bunch of others boys had him surrounded.  
  
Rika heard one of the boys say "Stupid kid, go back to your own country! Oh, that's right. You're just a little half-breed. Get him!" He said to the other boys.  
  
The boys started punching him, but the blue-haired boy didn't fight back. "Stop, I don't want to fight you." The blue-haired boy said.  
  
"Fight back!" Rika yelled. The boy didn't seem to hear her. Rika desperately tried to help the kid, but she passed right through his attackers.  
  
The little boy soon disappeared and was replaced by the boy Rika had recognized as Henry. She wasn't surprised when she saw herself.  
  
"Digimon are just data." She heard herself saying. Rika thought to herself 'Was I really that cruel?' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find the real Henry standing next to her.  
  
"Rika, I'm so glad I found you." Henry said. "Henry is this your memory?" Rika asked.  
  
Henry sat down next to Rika and sighed. A bitter tone crept into his voice as he said, "Yes, it's my memory. The ones you saw have become a nightmare that I have very night. That's why I kept watch the entire night when we were in the digital world."  
  
Rika gasped softly, but Henry still heard her.  
  
"Rika?" he said quietly.  
  
"It's been happening to me too. Some of my coldest memories coming back to haunt me." She groaned as she started to remember every memory vividly.  
  
There was a flash and a little girl with red hair and light streaks appeared before the two. "Where's mom?" the girl asked her grandma.  
  
"She went out for awhile honey. Why don't you go to bed?" her grandma replied.  
  
The little girl walked off into the hall and the two tamers heard her thoughts. 'Mom is never here. She doesn't love me. No one does.' The girl thought.  
  
"So, these are what's been haunting you?" Henry asked. Rika nodded.  
  
The girl disappeared. An older version of her showed up. She was wearing a skull t-shirt and walking out of a digimon card battle arena. The tamers heard her mumbling to herself. "I can't believe that jerk Ryo actually beat me. No one should be able to beat me. I have to be the best. I just have to be." This girl faded away and was replaced.  
  
The same memory that Henry had had also been tormenting Rika. "Digimon are just data." She said.  
  
The memory faded and the two turned to each other. "Why do you think this has been happening?" Rika asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fact that our memories are nightmares and that the two of us are here right now. The last thing I remember was that we were going to the hospital." She said.  
  
"If that's where we were going I bet that's where we are. I think the two of are here," he gestured at the empty black plain, "Because we have such a strong link." Henry said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Rika said softly.  
  
"Do you think that maybe Asoramon caused the nightmares Rika?" Henry asked.  
  
She nodded. " It's weird though, they don't seem so bad now that I've talked to somebody about them."  
  
"Same here." Henry said.  
  
Rika grinned at Henry and then a bright white flash made her blink.  
  
Henrika-I'm sorry this chapter was so late. I tried really hard to explain some stuff I left out. (I tried archforge!) Plus thanks to the people my reviewers!  
  
Ladychichi  
  
The Biggest Dreamer Lily  
  
Takako- Thanks for the translations!  
  
archforge- I'm trying! I'm trying!  
  
WHERE are my other reviewers? Cmon people REVIEW! 


	6. New start

Shining Light By Henrika  
  
Henrika- Thanks again to the people who reviewed. THIS is the last chapter. Whether you love it or hate it please read it and review it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rika opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. Her mom and grandma were crying as they sat next to her bed. Renamon stood watch at her side.  
  
"Rika!" Renamon cried when she saw that her partner had woken up. Rika sat up and hugged Renamon.  
  
She turned around and said "Mom, Grandma, I'm okay. I'm fine." Rumiko hugged her daughter while her Grandma cried tears of joy. Rika turned to her right and found a curtain behind Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, who's behind that curtain." Rika asked. Renamon hesitated, but she drew the curtain back.  
  
Henry was behind the curtain and Terriermon was sitting on the bed crying.  
  
'Henry was right. We are at the hospital. That dream was so real though. It was real.' Rika corrected herself. She turned to Renamon and exchanged a look with her digimon. Renamon nodded and helped Rika out of her bed. Rumiko objected, but stopped her protests when she realized what Renamon was doing. Renamon set Rika down in a chair next to Henry's bed.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Rumiko asked.  
  
Rika nodded and said, "It's just a cut on my leg, I'll be fine Mom."  
  
"Alright sweetie." Rumiko said as she got up.  
  
"We'll be outside Rika." Rika's grandma said. Rika grabbed Henry's hand and waited.  
  
Three hours passed when suddenly Rika felt her hand being squeezed. She looked up to find Henry smiling at her. Terriermon had not noticed that Henry was awake.  
  
Henry turned to his partner and said "Momentai." Terriermon fell off the bed in shock. Henry managed to maneuver all his bandages and give Rika a hug.  
  
"The nightmares stopped." He whispered in her ear. " Rika grinned as she realized that she was right and that the dream had been true.  
  
As if sharing the same thought, they kissed each other.  
  
Terriermon clambered back on the bed and said "Momentai. Now that we're all awake can we tell everyone else?"  
  
Henry and Rika nodded and Renamon grabbed Terriermon so they could break the news to the other tamers who were waiting in the chairs outside the two tamer's room.  
  
Rika turned to Henry and said "Henry, back at the hideout, before Asoramon attacked, you said that you really cared about me. Did you mean it?" Rika asked.  
  
"Of course I meant it Rika. I love you." Henry said.  
  
"Good," Rika said, "because I love you too." The hugged again and the other tamers came flooding into the room.  
  
"Thanks for all your help guys." Henry said.  
  
"Well, we are team. Maybe we need a name like..." Takato said as he started to ramble on about all the silly names he had thought up. The rest of the tamer's and their digimon groaned. *****************  
  
A week after the tamers had defeated Asoramon; Takato finally worked up the courage to ask Jeri out. They've been going out since then.  
  
Ryo was disappointed that he had lost Rika, but he got over it when he realized that there were plenty of girls just dying to have a date with the legendary Digimon King.  
  
Kazu and Kenta began a one-week business venture when the started giving card lessons. They had to give it up when everyone they taught to play could beat them within a matter of minutes.  
  
After Henry and Rika got out of the hospital, they started dating. They often go on double dates with Takato and Jeri. And sometimes, in the night while they dream, Henry and Rika find themselves on that black plain again and they end up talking for hours.  
  
The End  
  
Henrika- Sappy? Oh, and I plan on releasing Escape when I get some reviews for this one. Expect it in about a week or so. Read and review. Thanks for reading my fic! 


End file.
